


Another Klarion/Wally story with a twist

by Justa14writer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Breaking a Speedster, Fluff end maybe, Kinks, Klarions a bastard, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Stockholm Syndrome, Trying to pick up the pieces, but i'm a sucker for happy endings, others that im to lazy to type right now, you're going to learn that i'm a horrible person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all read and loved the Klarion/Wally West stories.<br/>But be prepared...<br/>For I am a pretty new writer trying my hand at it!</p><p>~I hope you give it a chance tho~</p><p>-----</p><p>Focusing on Finishing other stories!</p><p>****DISCONTINUED****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the first chapter is short but i PROMISE they will get longer!

Wally, being the speedster that he was, was currently eating everything in the empty mountain's fridge while everyone else was out.

Per the norm.

What wasn't normal however was the meow that sounded behind him. 

Wally whipped around, a granola bar hanging out of his mouth.

/Whats a cat doing in the mountain?/ He asked while staring at the orange cat that seemed oddly familiar. /I need to tease Bats about mountain security/ was the second thing he thought while temporarily ignoring the cat in favor of finishing the granola bar and seven others. 

"Don't tell anyone i have superspeed, yeah?" He said petting the cat. An odd tingle raced up his arm when he touched the cat. Making him do a double take. 

He cautiously petted the cat again.

He began a staring contest with the cat wishing it could tell him wheres he's seen the cat before. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and goosebumps rose on his skin. 

Hot breath ghosted its way onto his neck.

"Hello pet." Came a whisper before the tingling feeling came back full force, making his vision blacken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Wally groaned and tried to rub his face tiredly. He was startled when he found he couldn't. 

He woke up fighting and panicking. 

He was tied down to a bed, his arms were tied with rope above his head. His right ankle was tied to something on the right out of site under the bed (probably the frame). As was his left ankle on the left side. He was tied so his legs were spread apart on the bed. 

He tossed and turned in panic. After a good 30 minutes (more like 30 seconds) of thrashing, he calmed down enough to look around. 

The room he was in had a door, but it looked like it locked from the outside. The room was plain. With grey walls and a single dresser. On top of the dresser were some of his civilian clothing. 

He looked down.

Someone had CHANGED him into some civvie pajamas. 

Talk about freaking weird.

Another door was directly in front of him, which probably led to a bathroom. 

"This is sooooooo boring." Wally said outloud. 

Silence.

He groaned and tried to get out again. 

He sighed angrily and flopped back down on his back. 

After almost a whole freakin hour (one minute) he could hear calm determined footsteps coming towards the door. 

Fear 'zinged' through his body.

He was tied to a bed, and someone who knows his identity is coming towards him. 

Not okay not okay not okay not okay

He door eased open and Klarion in all his 'dumbass' glory steped through the doors. 

Wally could feel his face heat up in anger.

"What the hell do you want? Why did you capture me? How did you figure me out? Whatdoyouwantwithme? Mmmph!?"

Wally was cut off as a gag appeared out of no where. 

"Whhhmmmhemmll?!"

Klarion rolled his eyes. "Well, Pet, you're here because i want you to be here. I captured you because i wanted to. I figured out your identity because i wanted to. I want you here just because." He said with a bored drawl.

Wally glared at him. /Brat/ he thought heatedly before the first part of it registered. 

"Mmmppeehht?!!!!" He yelled trying once again to escape. 

"You're pretty hot like that." he said calmly. Like he was talking about the fucking *weather*. 

Pretty hot like that? What?

Ohgodohgodohgod.

Tied. Tied to a bed. Gagged. Tied to a bed! Arms above my head. Legs *spread*. 

I froze staring at him.

/He doesn't mean it/ I thought, refusing to believe it, /He just wanted to see how i'd react/

But Klarion just smiled a scary, predatory smile. 

And *licked his lips*.

Wally wanted to be anywhere but here.

Maybe just a little wiggle room. 

A different villian.

A different reason for being here. 

He wanted his friends to burst into the room.

He wanted Klarion to stop stalking towards his helpless form.


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning

Klarion walked forward despite Wally's metal screaming of 'no!no!no!no!no!no!'. With Not a care in the whole freakin world. 

Wally, having been frozen in fear, started to shake as Klarion continued to walk oh so *slowly*.

(Not that he wanted him to move faster mind you, but the slowness was horribly drawn out for a speedster)

Klarion came to a stop by Wally and reached his hand out to stroke his hair. 

Wally's head jerked away from his hand and he glared at him, in what he hoped was a intimidating way and less of a terrified way.

He chuckled. And gripped his hair tight, forcing his head by him. Wally flinched but kept his head still. 'Don't get hurt more than you have to. You need to be healthy to escape'

Klarion stroked his wild hair again, causing Wally to shudder at the contact. 

Then Klarion CLIMBED ONTO THE FREAKING BED!!!!!!!!! 

He postioned himself on all fours over Wally. So he wasn't touching him, but he was *right there!* !!

Wally tried to disappear into the bed. Eyes wide and trembling. 

Klarion leaned in, making Wally try and lean back. 

He stopped right at the crook of Wally's neck and breathed his hot breath onto his sensitive skin making him shudder.

"You may think that your friends are going to rescue you. Or that you'll turn out okay. But I'm going to teach you, little pet, that your so breakable its hilarious."

He kissed the side of his neck, until he made it to his lips and captured Wally's in his own despite him thrashing his head around. He bit his bottom lip abit so he gasped in shock and took the opening and slipped his tongue. Too *much* tongue. It was longer than a humans, and despite Wally trying to *stop*, and *no more*, and *please no* he basically fucked his mouth with his tongue. And despite *knowing* his it was science and that there was no way around it, he couldn't help but feel shame. So much shame. At not being able to stop him. Of the heat pooling in his stomach. Of the fearful tears that wanted to be shed. But he wouldn't let them fall. Couldn't be caught crying when his friends rescuing him right? Right? 

So he didn't cry.

Not when Klarion bit his neck and left hickeys everywhere.

Not when his cold hands started to roam his body; over his face, his stomach, his thighs, his hips.

Not when his hands sunk lower. Or when they played with the hem of his pants. (HIS pants. He had been to his house!)

Not even when he grabbed his cock. 

No. He did not cry. He begged, he pleaded, he shook, he wanted to die...but he did not cry.

Not even when Klarion took his virginity.

Or during the second, third and fourth round. Each one rougher and more painful then the next. 

Not at the leers or painful words that fell out of Klarions mouth. 

'How does it feel to be a fuck boy for a villian Wallace?'

No, he did not cry.

'Useless. Good for nothing. Your cries of fear are your only redeeming qualitys. No wonder your father hated you'

He wouldn't cry.

'Bitch. Whore. Look at you,*enjoying* it like the slut you are'

Hero's don't cry.

'What would your friends think of you? If they found you cuming to someone like me?'

Heros- 'whore' - don't- 'slut' - *Klarion slamed into him AGAIN* and he broke down. 

He cried through the whole fifth and sixth round.

And blacked out in the middle of the seventh. 

Soon. He hoped. Soon I'll be able to leave.

But little did he know... It wouldn't be soon. Not this day. Or the next. Or even in a week. No.

 

This was only the beginning.


	4. ~2 weeks later~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff

~2 weeks later~

He hated the pattern. 

Hated how easy it was. 

How easy the pattern was to follow.

Hated how easy HE was. 

Hated it. But didn't stop doing it. Didn't resist like he did. Like he used to. Didn't resist like he should. 

There was a pattern.

It was simple. Easy.

When he was good, he spent the day showering, eating and just sitting there on the bed.

He got good food...a good healthy amount.

Then Klarion would come into his room, and Wally would do what he said.

Simple.

Sometimes it was a-

"Get on the bed" growl

And Wally would scramble onto the bed and wait for Klarion to rip off his clothes.

Sometimes it was a-

"Undress pet. Slowly." and it came out like silk. Dangerous, hurtful silk.

And he would. And he blush- utterly humiliated- while he turned and let Klarion just *look* at his naked body.

And he hated it. Hated himself.

Because this pattern was easy. And he could follow it.

But that only happened when he was good.

When a notion for independence came back and he refused to do what he was told, and struggled, and fought then he was beaten into submission and raped anyway. Then he would get handcuffed to the bed and spent the day laying there uncomfortably. Without food.

 

Wally wasn't...to far gone. He still knew that if he friends showed up he would most defiantly leave. That was good, right? 

He was just...cooperating until rescue in order to avoid serious injuries.

Ya, that was it. *Just* cooperating. Nothing more.

...but then why did it feel like he was resining himself to this life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! Really busy and wanted to at least get one chapter out! Will update soon!


End file.
